


How many lifetimes?

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam and Dean's souls had been together since the beginning of time?<br/>What if a part of them knew that?<br/>What if...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many lifetimes?

How many lifetimes has it been?  
How many millennium have we gone through this pattern again and again?  
How many times have we been blood?  
How many times have we been strangers?  
How many times have we been lovers?  
How many times have I watched you die?  
How many times have you watched me die?  
How many times have we died in each other's arms?  
How many times have we died to each other's hand?  
How many times?  
How many times have I lost you?  
How many times have I been the one to walk away?  
How many times have we had a storybook romance?  
How many times have we had a living horror movie?  
Are we cursed to live this again and again for eternity?  
Are we cursed because of how we feel?  
Are we cursed to never have eternal rest?  
Are we cursed to ever come just this close to perfect?  
How many times have I called your name?  
How many times have I cursed it?  
How many times have I caused your pain?  
How many times have I healed it?  
Am I a foolish man for loving you so deeply?  
Am I a foolish man for wanting the forbidden?  
Am I a foolish man for daring to believe in us?  
Am I a foolish man for baring all my weakness?  
How many lives have been lost for our love?  
How many lives have we wasted?  
How many lives have we come oh so close?  
How many lives have we cherished?  
How many chances can a soul truly have?  
How many choices can we make?  
How many nations can a love like ours build?  
How many empires can that same love break?  
Are we damned for what we have done?  
Are we damned for the desires we feel?  
Are we hell-ward bound for the way that we touch?  
Are we heaven-ward bound for embracing?  
All I know in my soul is that you are my heart.  
All I know in my heart is that I need you.  
All I know in my mind is how you complete me.  
All I know in my being is I'm lost without you.  
How many lifetimes will this go on and on?  
How many times until paradise?  
How many sleepless nights without you in my arms?  
How many sleepless nights with you in me?  
How many lifetimes will it take?  
How many lifetimes until everyone understands?  
How many lifetimes until we can just be?  
How many lifetimes until peace?  
Maybe we are doomed to repeat this.  
Maybe we are cursed by our love.  
Maybe we are bless to have each other.  
Maybe we were fated to be one by God above.  
All I know is that you are my rock.  
All I know is that you make me whole.  
All I know is that you are my other half.  
All I know is that you are my soul.  
How many lifetimes until Heaven understands?  
How many lifetimes until Hell comprehends?  
How many lifetimes until Man recognizes?  
How many lifetimes until?  
Until Heaven and Hell and Mankind all see?  
Until nothing is left but you and me?  
Until we're one again as we were created to be?  
How many lifetimes?  
How many deaths?  
How many close calls?  
How many last breaths?  
Beloved and hated.  
Rival and friend.  
Our love has been there since the dawn of time.  
Our love will be there until the very end.


End file.
